Currently, a user reads or browses through an article on internet web page in brief since there is insufficient contextually relevant news on the web page to increase attention span of the user. Also, many relevant articles are inaccessible to the user. Hence, the user tends to search for other contextually relevant news outside a network, thereby leading to a loss in revenue for the network. Moreover, traffic recirculation in the network decreases if the user is unsatisfied with news content present on the network.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system for an efficient technique to dynamically provide contextually relevant news on an article.